leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Katharine
For other characters with the same name but different spellings, see Katherine. Katharine (Japanese: コハル Koharu) is a recurring character who debuted in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!. History Katharine met up with and on her way to Nimbasa City where she planned to obtain her third Badge. Her took a liking to Ash's Scraggy, and wanted her to trade one of her own Pokémon to Ash for him. Of course, Ash refused the trade, but Katharine then suggested they have a battle, and if she won, she would get to trade with him. Again, Ash was not interested in trading Scraggy. Finally, she resorted to taunting him until he eventually agreed. He was able to knock out her with his before they had to take shelter from a freak rainstorm. Katharine spent the night with the group in a cabin when they were all awakened by , who informed them that Scraggy, , , and Gothita were missing. She was in a state of panic afterwards, worrying that something bad would happen to her Gothita. With the help of her , she was able to help calm a to stop it from attacking her Gothita and the other Pokémon. The next day, she battled against Ash again. This time, she used her Gothita while he used his Snivy. The battle ended in a loss for Katharine, and she was forced to run after her Gothita, who left the scene in a fit over the loss. Katharine reappeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! to compete in the Vertress Conference. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, she appeared on the screen showing the match-ups for the second round of the Conference, indicating that she had made it through the first round. In Lost at the League!, she appeared once again on the screen of the Vertress Conference, now showing the match-ups for the last sixteen, indicating that she had made it through the second and third rounds. In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, it was revealed that Katharine had made it through the fourth round as well. In the quarterfinals, she battled against Dino and lost to him in A Unova League Evolution!, placing her in the Top 8. Afterwards, she appeared once again during the closing ceremonies of the Vertress Conference. Pokémon This listing is of Katharine's known in the : is Katharine's main Pokémon and was seen outside of her Poké Ball. Gothita developed feelings for Ash's Scraggy. She was shown to be a rather spoiled Pokémon that seems to be able to manipulate her Trainer into doing what she wants. She even seemed to be telling Katharine what attacks should use during her battle with . In the middle of the night, Gothita got Scraggy to run away with her. followed them into the forest, where the two began fighting over Scraggy by tugging on his arms. The two started battling shortly after that, and Axew's sent her flying and landing on top of a sleeping . Gothita did not like how it smelled, and attacked it with Double Slap, which angered it. Gothita later became angry with Ash's Snivy after Snivy slapped her on the rear to get her to stop attacking Garbodor. The next day, she wanted to face Snivy in battle. She was quickly defeated, and threw a temper tantrum before leaving the scene. During the Vertress Conference, Gothita was not shown out of her Poké Ball. According to Katharine, Gothita is a big fan of Elesa. Gothita's known moves are , , and .}} was one of the Pokémon Katharine offered to trade Ash for his Scraggy. She was later used in a battle against , which she lost. Mandibuzz's known moves are , , and .}} was one of the Pokémon Katharine offered to trade Ash for his Scraggy. It was later used to help calm down a wild with Aromatherapy. Deerling's only known move is .}} was one of the Pokémon Katharine offered to trade Ash for his Scraggy. None of Darumaka's moves are known.}} was seen briefly in Katharine's arms in front of a Pokémon Center in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. None of Minccino's moves are known.}} Katharine has at least one other Pokémon with her since she was required to compete in the final rounds of the Vertress Conference, which consists of Full Battles. Achievements Badges obtained ]] This listing is of the Badges Katharine has obtained: * (Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!) * (Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!) * At least six unknown Unova Badges (prior to ''Curtain Up, Unova League!) Pokémon League Katherine has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Vertress Conference - Top 8 (A Unova League Evolution!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=潘めぐみ Megumi Han |en=Kerry Williams |de=Katharina Iacobescu |fi=Amy Burgess |es_la=Melissa Gedeón |es_eu=Blanca Hualde |pl=Angelika Kurowska}} Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters de:Katharina es:Katharine fr:Catherine (Unys) it:Katharine ja:コハル